


Vintage Demon Art, Vape Pens, & Other Treasures

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: Love, Anthony J. Crowley is aware, is a very foolish thing. He’s seen humans do stupid things based on love or lust, whether it’s tacky Disney movie themed weddings, internet catfishing, or matching couple shirts.





	Vintage Demon Art, Vape Pens, & Other Treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vintage demon art, vape pens, & other treasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058746) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/kte929epmqkwrkn/Vintage%20Demon%20Art.mp3?dl=0


End file.
